Loneliness
by Ver24RedSatin601
Summary: Rose enters her first year worried and scared, and ends up more alone than ever as she is separated from her family and as she and Albus grow further and further apart because of none other than Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Angry with Dad

A/N _In this fanfic, Rose has the infamous Weasley temper, so if she seems a little angry for a first year, that's the explanation. Please review this, because I really need it, and follow me, too, because that helps get my spirits up for writing more. I hope I don't let you down with this one, because I spent a long time on it. Thanks!_

Rose POV

A stray ray of sunlight hits the page of my book like a flashlight in a blackout. It startles me, and I blink once again as the figure in front of me shifts.

"How long did you stay down here this time, Rosie?" Dad asks. I try to return to the world of the book I am reading, but begrudgingly answer his question anyway.

"A few hours, maybe?" I mutter, flipping a page. Dad grumbles and snatches the book from my hands. Gritting my teeth, I refuse to get angry, and grab another book off the shelf next to me.

"Do you know what time it is?" he inquires.

"No." I get halfway down the page, losing myself in the story before I can blow a fuse.

"Maybe you could just…" I block his voice out. The roar of battle and the cries of a child from inside the book overwhelm everything else as then new main character's features fill my head. "Rose!" A hand slams down on my page. I scowl and get up.

"I'm going!" I exclaim angrily. I grab the first book he took from me and go up the stairs, but I am careful not to ruin a single page.

"There you are!" Mum cries as I enter the kitchen. "We were looking all over for you!"

I mutter an apology under my breath, not really meaning it.

"Now get packed! The Hogwarts train will leave without you, you know." I grab a biscuit and take a quick bite before going to my room.

Kneeling beside my trunk, I select a few of my favorite books and place them inside. I go back to my bookshelf, and, biting my lip, pick out a few more. I continue doing this until my trunk is about half-full with books. Only partially satisfied, I put off my hunger for the rest of the books and move on to clothes, picking out some casual, some fancy, and some just lazy outfits. Pajamas, underwear, socks, shoes; all of them go into the trunk. I even pull out some jewelry: a couple bracelets and a few necklaces, one of them being a gold chain carrying a replica of a Golden Snitch. Which reminds me… I walk over to my bookshelf and pick a few Quidditch-based books and stack them on top of the others.

"Rose!" I jump at the sound of my name. Hugo, my little brother, walks in. "How're you gonna fit the rest of your things in you trunk with all of those books in there?"

I glare at him. "I'll find a way," I reply. He stares at me, but I ignore him.

"Rose, dear." I turn and see Mum in the doorway. "I'm afraid Hugo's right." She kneels next to me, trying to find a way to tell me. "You can't possibly fit all that into your trunk."

"I will," I answer stubbornly, but for a moment my confidence falters.

"Not like that you can't," she says, and I frown.

"What do you mean?" Mum takes out her wand and points it at my trunk, whispering something I can't hear. My trunk sort of blurs, and then focuses again.

"What—"

"Undetectable Extension charm," she explains, smiling. "So you can fit all of your books." My face lights up and I hug her tightly, wrapping my arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim, completely and utterly ecstatic.

"You're quite welcome, Rosie." She kisses my forehead. "Now finish packing." I nod, smiling, and hug her one last time.

A/N _Hope that was good. There's more coming, I promise! And we'll definitely be seeing some Scorpius..._


	2. King's Cross

A/N _I am huge about constructive criticism, so if you can, please correct me on anything you see that's wrong. It can be general or specific, just please, please help me out. I love reviews, even if they're only a couple of words long. Write as much as you want! Thanks so much!_

Rose POV

When we arrive at King's Cross Station, it seems bigger. Much, much bigger. I've already been here loads of times to see my family off, but that was different. Even when we stand in front of the barrier between Platform Nine and Platform Ten, it is enormous.

Now, I sprint through the barrier and see a whole new world. My world. Through the thick, white steam we see the Potter family. We walk up to them, smiling.

"Hi," Albus says. I beam at him, tugging at my sleeves.

"Parked all right, then?" Dad asks Uncle Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you?" I look at her. Mum is holding back a grin. "She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," Mum says. "I had complete faith in you." I laugh, going off with Lily, Hugo, and Albus.

"Which House do you think you'll be sorted into?" Lily asks me, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I dunno," I answer after a while. "Everyone's expecting us to get Gryffindor, though." Lily whispers something to Hugo. "What about you, Al?" Albus doesn't respond. He looks as white as a sheet. "Albus," I say, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" He nods, not meeting my eyes. I start to say something, but then decide against it.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Dad says. "But no pressure." Lily and Hugo laugh.

"Ron!" my mother objects. Albus and I glance at each other, exchanging silent worries.

"He doesn't mean it," Mum and Aunt Ginny say, but Dad isn't even paying attention. Albus is looking miserable now, but I don't think anything I say will comfort him.

Catching Uncle Harry's eye, Dad nods at some point about fifty yards away. Three people stand there, one with light brown hair, and the other two with platinum blonde hair. The older one, who I recognize as Mr. Malfoy, has his hands on both of his son's shoulders, although the son seems rather uncomfortable.

"Look who it is," Dad grumbles, an obvious look of distaste in his voice. As I look at the boy, something in his intense gaze keeps me staring. He looks away. "So that's little Scorpius," Dad says under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Something glints in his eyes that cause my eyes to drift to his once more. When he finally looks up, at me, he doesn't scowl like my parents assume he should have. He shoots a small smile in our direction before he turns around to hug his parents one last time.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Mum says, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," Dad apologizes. But, unable to help himself, he adds, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." I pay no attention to his joke. In fact, I barely hear it. I watch Scorpius intently as he turns around one last time. Neither of us look away.

"Hey!" I break away from my gaze as James reappears on the platform. "Teddy's back there," he tells us breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He gazes up at the adults, clearly disappointed by the lack of reaction. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"

"You interrupted them?" Aunt Ginny asks. "You are so like Ron—"

"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James adds as if he is worried he hasn't made himself clear. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," Lily whispers to us. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes 'round for dinner about four times a week," Uncle Harry says. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and be done with it?"

"Yeah!" James agrees, a little too enthusiastic. "I don't mind sharing with Al!" Albus snorts. "Teddy could have my room!"

"No," Uncle Harry answers firmly. "You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." Looking at his wrists, he cheeks the old, battered watch that was once Fabian Prewett's. "It's nearly eleven. You'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to send Neville our love!" Aunt Ginny tells James, hugging him tightly.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville—"

James rolls his eyes. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_ …" He shakes his head at his mother's foolishness. I stroke one of my owl's feathers gently through the bars of her cage as James aims a kick at Albus. "See you later, Al. Watch out for thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible! You said they were invisible!" James laughs as Mum pulls me in for a hug.

"Don't worry, Rosie," she assures me. "You'll be fine." I nod, and she kisses my forehead.

"Love you, Mum," I say.

"I love you, too." She picks a squarish object wrapped in red paper out of her bag and pushes it into my hands. "Have fun at Hogwarts." Then she leans in close, and whispers in my ear, "No matter what House you get, I'll still love you." I plant a kiss on her cheek and then roll my trunk onto the train, carrying my owl with one hand.

All of the students are crowded at the windows, waving and yelling. I can hardly see a thing, but I manage to squeeze next to James and another first year as the train begins to move.

"Why are they all staring?" demands Albus as we do our best to see over other students' heads.

"Don't let it worry you," says Dad. "It's me. I'm extremely famous." I roll my eyes while James and Albus just laugh until we can no longer see them.

A/N _This chapter's mostly based on the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows, so if these lines seem pretty familiar... there you go. Read and review! Thanks!_


	3. Scorpius Malfoy

A/N _Here comes good ol' Scorpius! Hope you like him!_

Rose POV

As the other students rush to find an open compartment, I rush back to my trunk and owl and then try to locate Albus.

I don't find Albus or an empty compartment. For a moment, I think of sitting with James, but then quickly shoot that idea down. James wouldn't even hesitate in refusing to allow me to sit with him.

I spot Scorpius sitting by himself. I knock lightly on the glass, surprised to see me, he slides the compartment door open.

"Could I sit with you?" I ask. He is taken aback.

"If—uh… sure," he answers, standing aside so I can step inside. I slide my trunk under my seat and sit across from him, setting my owl beside me. Remembering my mother's gift, I unlock my trunk, taking out the small box. Studying it, I find a few small holes in the sides.

"What's that?" Scorpius asks me. I shrug.

"I dunno. My mum gave it to me right before I got on the train." I untie the ribbon around it and lift the lid.

Truth be told, a whole cat jumped out of it. Still in shock, I turn the box over, trying to comprehend how the cat—I stop. Grinning, I lift the cat in my arms and let it curl up in my lap.

"What—how did it—" Scorpius begins.

"My mum's a big fan of undetectable extension charms," I explain, stroking my cat. She's small and completely black. Her tail curls around her like a shield.

"What are you going to name her?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Got any ideas?"

He stares at my cat for a while. "How about Semira?" he suggests.

"Semira?"

"It means nighttime companion." I smile.

"Semira it is."

"What are you doing?" a cold voice asks. Scorpius and I stand up. Albus stands in the doorway, looking unpleasantly in Scorpius's direction.

"Talking," I reply. "Is it a crime?" My words are at first meant to be a joke, but as soon as I see my cousin's expression, I turn it into a snarky comeback.

His eyes narrow. "Rose," he hisses. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He glares at Scorpius. "Alone?" I nod, glancing at Scorpius one last time before getting up and following Al out of the compartment. He shuts the door closed.

"What were you doing in there?" he demands.

"I found us a compartment."

Albus snort. "With a Malfoy! Rosie, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," I say, choosing my words carefully, "that maybe, for once in your life, you could manage to see past people's heritage and try to make some friends!"

Albus looks as if I've slapped him "Are you out of your mind? Did I her you correctly? Did you seriously just suggest making friends with-with a Death Eater?"

"I—" I begin angrily.

"Have your parents' stories gone through one ear and out the other? He's dangerous, Rosie."

"You know what, Albus? You can just go sit with James and his friends just because they're sons of Gryfindors. I shake my head it his clear ignorance.

"I don't believe this," Al grumbles.

"Neither do I, Al," I say. I open my mouth to say something else, maybe apologize for being so rude to him, but then Albus turns on his heels and leaves me standing alone. Sliding the compartment door closed, I sigh and sit down next to a mewling Semira.

"Thank you," Scorpius says quietly. I smile at him.

"Anytime."

A/N _Read and review, please! Thanks to anyone who does! Remember, anything you see that's wrong, please correct. I need it!_


	4. The Sorting

A/N _Please review if you would like me to continue this fanfic._ _It'd be nice to know who actually reads my stuff._

Rose POV

As soon as we arrive at Hogwarts, a huge man with a beard who is carrying a lamp calls, "Firs' years! Fir' years, follow me!" We are led into small boats in groups of three or four, but I sit alone with Hagrid. He talks nonstop about magical creatures until we get to Hogwarts. All I can think about is the Sorting. As Professor Kirkwood leads us to the Great Hall, I wonder nervously about my parents' expectations. Mum said she would love me no matter what, but I'm not sure I believe that. Where does she want to be? I know Dad wants me in Gryffindor, but Mum was in Gryffindor, too. Was that what she wanted? Maybe I belong in Ravenclaw. But I feel like Mum did, and she went to Gryffindor.

Where do I belong?

"Weasley, Rose." I freeze, my hands trembling. I almost trip over my own feet as I make my way to the stool where the Sorting Hat awaits. Taking a deep breath, I jump onto the stool and flinch as the Sorting Hat is placed on my head.

"Another Weasley, eh?" it says.

Was I brave enough for Gryffindor?

Smart enough for Ravenclaw?

Loyal enough for Hufflepuff?

Ambitious enough for Slytherin?

"We all know where the rest of you went, but…"

But what? I bite my lip.

"What to do, what to do…" it mutters.

 _Please,_ I think.

"Please what?" My eyes grow wide.

"You—you—" I stutter.

 _Would you prefer me like this?_

I almost fall off of the stool. _Yes,_ I answer, wonder filling my mind. _How—_

 _Magic, dear._ It laughs. _Magic._

His words unnerve me, but at the same time they make me hungry for answers.

 _Where do I belong?_ I ask.

 _Where do you want to go?_

 _I don't know. I don't know what I want._

 _It's not that you don't know. It's that you cannot decide._

 _Tell me your options, dear, and I will help you._

 _Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The other ones don't fit me._

 _Hmmmm… the brave and intelligent. What do you see yourself as?_

 _Intelligent,_ I think. _Everyone says I've inherited me mother's brains, but I'm not sure if Ravenclaw is what I want._

 _What about Gryffindor?_

 _I don't think I'm brave. At all._

 _Is that what you think, my child?_

 _Yes. I know I'm not courageous like the rest of them. I don't know why, but I know I fear so many things… I can't be brave like them._

 _You can be brave and still fear things, my dear._

I duck my head. _Well… everyone else in my family is so… open. I don't think I belong there._

 _You are a conundrum, my child._

 _How so?_

 _You are very complex. You can be brave and smart, you know. Your mother is._

 _I know but…_

 _But you're different?_

 _Yes._ I grip the seat of the stool. _Everyone's staring at me._

 _Don't worry about what they see, Rose. Worry about what you see._

 _What if I don't belong where you put me? What if everyone hates me?_

 _Don't worry about the what-ifs. You are brave and smart. I can tell. You will find a way to belong no matter where I put you._ I bite my lip. _Rose, where do you want to go?_

It takes me a while to make my decision.

 _I see._

 _Wait, wait, wait!_ I cry out in my head. _I want you to tell me something._

 _Anything, my child._

 _Do you… do you really think that I'm brave?_

 _Of course. You are brave, curious, intelligent, creative, intuitive, kind, and loyal._

I sigh. _Thank you._

 _I only tell the truth, my dear._ The Sorting Hat shifts on my head, and roars.

"RAVENCLAW!"" Much to my surprise, the Great Hall explodes into applause. Or, at least, the Ravenclaw table does. Beaming, I hop down from the stool, but not before whispering a thank you to the Sorting Hat. Joining the torrent of blue and silver ties, I am patted on the back and congratulated.

Scorpius sits down on the stool now, nervously rubbing his hands. Suddenly he stops. I smile.

A/N _How about that hat, huh? Good? Bad? Review!_


	5. The Second Sorting

A/N _Here's some Scorpius POV for you guys. I need some more reviews, everyone!_

Scorpius POV

I shift on the stool, nervous to the point of nauseousness, twisting the Malfoy family ring on my right ring finger. It's dark green with a snake in the center, one that forms an M. Stereotypical Malfoy artifacts. _Don't put me in Slytherin, please,_ I beg the hat. _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

 _Are you sure about that, my child?_ something inside my head asks.

I jump, looking around frantically for the location of the voice. Everyone looks at me in either boredom or confusion. I quickly look down.

 _Right here, Scorpius._

I can't help but flinch again. _How can he speak inside of my mind?_ It's my head! Get out, get out, _get out!_

 _I will if you really want me to, son,_ he replies. _But do you really want a conversation like this in front of everyone?_

I sigh, giving in. _No._

 _That's what I thought. Now, you don't seem to have a clear mind on where you should be. Your father was far easier. He knew what he wanted._

 _Not Slytherin,_ I think again. _Anything but Slytherin._

 _You know, Scorpius, there was a young man I Sorted not twenty years ago who spoke those very same words to me._

 _Who?_ I ask, not able to help my curiosity.

 _Harry Potter,_ the hat answers.

 _What? But he—Mr. Potter's nothing like me._

 _Is that what you believe?_ he asks me, quite sincerely. _Because it seems to me that you are much more alike than you may think._

I shake my head vigorously. _No. I'm a Malfoy. I'm supposed to hate them, right?_

 _But you don't._

 _How do you know that? Maybe I do._

 _I'd like for you to be honest with me, son. It seems you have already made friends with the Weasley child._

 _How do you know that?_ I repeat, knitting my brows. He can't read my mind, can he?

 _Unfortunately, I can._

I recoil like he's slapped me. He can't look inside my head. I don't want him there. He can't see what's inside my mind.

 _What are you so afraid of, Scorpius?_

I feel like crying, but I compose myself in order to not look strange in the eyes of everyone else in the room. _I'm not brave. I'm not kind. I'm not smart. And I don't want Slytherin._ I squirm uncomfortably in my chair. _I don't belong here._

 _Of course you are. You've already proved that._

 _How?_

 _You are fearing judgment, are you not? You feared judgment just seconds ago, but you sat up straighter, determined to look brave, ignoring your fears and conquering them. You fear me, but you ignore that as well because of your ambition to achieve answers. Your curiosity has kept you asking questions this entire time. Furthermore, you are kind, because you had enough courage to sit in a compartment with one of the very family that rivals yours._

I'm speechless. He could tell all of that from just a minute of conversation?

 _Yes. I can._

 _You're wrong,_ I tell him. _You're right. I do fear things. That's what makes me afraid and not brave. And I'm not smart. I just don't know when to stop asking questions, and someday that's going to get me killed. What's that old Muggle saying? Curiosity killed the cat? And I'm not kind, I'm just polite. She asked to sit with me and I said yes because it would be rude if I had said no. Anyone else would have done the same._

The hat laughs out loud. I duck lower, trying to avoid the gazes of everyone in the room. I see Rose sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Her eyes lock on mine, and she smiles at me. I smile back. I look away as I hear the hat push on. _Scorpius, you can be in Slytherin. Why are you so opposed to it?_

 _I don't want to become one of them._ I glance over at the Slytherin table, seeing many of the children of former Death Eaters sitting there.

 _If you really don't want to, my child, I will not force you. But I will ask: is this your final decision?_

I don't ask how he knows my choice, because I already know, so I just nod in agreement and brace myself for his outburst. "RAVENCLAW!" he roars, and the Great Hall bursts into applause.

A/N _R &R, please! 3 to all my readers!_


	6. The Feast

A/N I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter! Sorry for taking so long!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (but you know that). Praise J.K. Rowling.

I jump down from the stool and scramble over to the table where kids with blue and silver ties await. I spot Rose's fiery red hair and move to her. Maybe since she sat with me on the train, she'll sit with me now. "Um, Rose?" I ask, shifting nervously from one foot to another. "Can I, er, sit with you?"

"Sure!" she replies cheerily, scooching over to make room for me.

I smile at her and sit down, sliding onto the bench next to the girl who I hope can be my friend. If not, well, I've made it this far without friends, haven't I? We watch as the other first years get Sorted until we get to Albus, Rose's cousin and the son of Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley. He sits under the hat, less nervous than Rose and I were, but nervous nonetheless, and he sits there, biting his lip, for about ten seconds before the hat calls out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose's bright face suddenly falls. She watches her cousin walk to the Gryffindor table and join the rest of her family. She ducks her head, staring at the table. Should I—Should I comfort her? I barely know her, but I can tell she's hurting. I know there's no Weasleys or Potters in the Ravenclaw house, so that must be why she's so upset. She's all alone. Like me. I smile gently at her and she smiles back, and hopefully I've done enough so that she's distracted for at least a little bit.

Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, steps up to the podium at the front of the Great Hall, the one in front of all of the teachers. She starts speaking with unreachable enthusiasm, and ends with a "let the Feast begin!"

Food pops onto the table: all kinds, like chicken and roast beef and sandwiches and chips and salad and bread and butter and practically anything I can imagine. The boy beside me starts stuffing his mouth full of food, barely even bothering to care what it was he is putting in there.

"It's not going anywhere," Rose observes.

"What?" he mumbles, his mouth stuffed to the brim.

"The food," she repeats. "It's not going anywhere."

He shrugs halfheartedly. "I'm hungry." At first I can't even understand him through the food spilling past his lips, but then I ponder his 'words' for a while I can translate. "I'm Declan. And you are…?"

"Rose Weasley," she says with a smile.

"Scorpius," I answer as well. I don't give him my last name, though, for fear he will judge me for it.

A/N Sorry this one was a little short, everyone. Also, I apologize for the long wait. I had school and so much to catch up on, so I had no time. I want to thank Patronus12, TessHardingFan, Moste-Potente-4ever, DragonHeartstring9, alyssanicole420, hergileia, Bookie429, DragonGlass, 1998, ivngrzn, and rin916.


End file.
